To Have but Never Hold
by Desirable Secrets
Summary: Kaname wants the one woman he cannot have or perhaps he is the only man who cannot have her. How will he take loosing Yuki to Zero? This is a Oneshot
Hey everyone here it is; my second Vampire Knight fanfic.
I apologize in advance if the story jumps or has mistakes I've been writing it on my phone.

I do not own Vampire Knight  
KANAMEKANAMEKANAME  
The world narrowed to a single drop of blood, and then a trail.  
Kaname stood in the chairman's spare room staring down at the sleeping girl. How many times had he fought the urge and desire to take her, in more ways then one.  
All these years of patience and pulling hard on the reins was being shoved down his throat. He choked on the stabbing pain of betrayal. It wasn't as if she had done it intentionally. Yuki was a kind girl who seemed to see the good in everyone. That was the fault in her just as it was the strength.  
Yuki shifted in her sleep, exposing her neck and the fang marks. A red glow filled Kaname's eyes. Before he could stop himself his fingers began to trace the marks.  
How easy would it be to loose control and destroy the one thing he wanted most?  
Kaname was a pureblood, the elite among the elite. Being so had it privileges as well as its curse. His fangs held a deadly poison that could turn any human into a vampire. Not like those who were born, a human turned into a vampire would slowly deteriate until they fell to a level of madness, attacking any living being. The only way to prevent such a fall was constant supervision and blood from the creater.  
Kaname didn't want such a life for Yuki and yet how could he allow that abomination to feed off her. Kiryu-zero, a hunter who had been bitten by a pureblood. The irony of the situation was not lost upon Kaname.  
He would have found the situation entertaining, even amusing, had it not been for the fact the hunter had set his eyes and fangs on Yuki.  
Such a kind girl, she had been attacked by Kiryu and instead of allowing Kaname to take out the abomination she had defended him. And now it seemed she had decided to allow Kiryu to feed off her on a regular basis.  
Letting out a sigh, Kaname scraped the scabs and watched in fascination as blood began to flow. It would be so easy to sink his fangs into those holes.  
Eyes glowing, he raised his bloodied finger to his mouth and slipped them inside. Her blood was like a song upon his tongue, sweet notes in melody. This little taste was nowhere enough to fulfill the longing that had built over years of denial.  
Just a little more he thought, coating his fingers again. It still wasn't enough. He sat on the edge of the bed, resting a hand on the pillow just above her shoulder.  
He paused when his mouth was inches away from her skin. The perfume of her blood intoxicating. Only a lick, he thought. As long as he didn't use his fangs she would be fine.  
He felt her shift beneath him and, using his powers, he put her into a trance. She would have no memory of this night allowing him to do what he had wanted to, but never could.  
Slowly he licked her neck, taking care to not even nick her. It was decadent and rich. Even better than the chocolates she had given him.  
Having her in his grasp was too much to stop after so little, and Kaname trailed his mouth after the blood that was pouring down the small swells of her breasts. So easy to follow that trail. So easy to take the small body beneath him.  
He pulled back when he heard her murmur his name. That single sound was enough to fill him with a different desire. One that burned even more then the longing for her blood.  
He wanted her. He wanted to take what should be his alone.  
He brushed a finger tip over her soft lips, enticed by the way she responded as if it were a kiss.  
Would one kiss hurt? He wondered, bringing his mouth down to hers.  
At first he only brushed his lips against hers. Soft as a rose petal and just as luscious.  
Once again Yuki shifted, but not to wake up. She raised an arm, grasping the long locks of hair before pulling him back down to kiss her again.  
With a groan of surrender he allowed himself to kiss her, truly kiss her.  
The softness was overshadowed by his denying for so long.  
His tongue slipped into her mouth to dance with hers. He felt as if he would die without her, a man in the desert with the only drink of water.  
Desire had him wound as tight as a spring with each stroke of her tongue against his. He might only have her once but he would ensure that the experience would make up for it.  
She was already in a trance so any action that came from now would be no more then a dream. Could he live knowing that he had her while her blood sang in him? A sweet melody that only he would remember?  
He almost pulled back, almost stopped himself but a low moan filled the room.  
Kaname's eyes narrowed, and he knew that nothing would stop him from taking what was his. In truth he had always been selfish. Why else could he not leave the girl alone to be with the hunter, Kiryu?  
Moving with slow precision, he positioned himself above her and allowed his hard body to press into her softer one.  
There was no turning back and truly why would he want to? So silly to deny what he wanted even if it was wrong but then why should it matter what was right or wrong when one felt this way? His body felt alive again and he wondered if he would find himself in her room again.  
Sliding his free hand to her breasts, he pulled down the cotton nightgown she wore. A slow stroke made one nipple harden.  
Yuki arch when he clasp the bud in his mouth, suckling on the tender skin. Low moans surrounded his as he continued sucking her breast while his hand raised the hem of her nightgown. He stopped to stroke her thigh before sliding his fingers along the edge of her panties.  
He kissed her as his finger entered her, swallowing her cries.  
Slowly he stroked her, enjoying the way her body clenched around his finger. Her mouth was desperate as she slid her fingers into his hair to hold him in place.  
Smiling, Kaname pulled away from her mouth to clamp again on her breast. Low moans filled the room as he added a second finger inside her.  
Her moans strengthened when he slid down her body to place his mouth upon her. With each stroke of his tongue he brought her closer to climax.  
She tasted sweet and the hint of shampoo seemed to add a floral note to it.  
Her body arched as she came, his arm holding down her hips as he continued to stroke his fingers against the tightening walls.  
When she finally stilled he raised up to kiss her. His hand unbuttoned his pants so that he could pull himself out.  
It no longer mattered if it was right or wrong, he would have her and know that she would always be his.  
He pushed himself in swallowing her cry of pain. Taking his time would allow her body to accept him but what control he had left shattered at the feel of her around him. The wet heat of her as he slid inside of her was better then he had imagined. His thrusts quickened as he brought her up to climax again.  
He held her at the edge before he finally did the last push that would push them over. He held her close and kissed her while the world seemed to narrow upon them.  
"Yuuki." He murmured against her lips.  
YUUKIYUUKIYUUKI  
Yuuki pushed at the students who always tried to maul the Night class students. As a prefect her job was to ensure that the Day Class never got too close to the elite members. After all the Night Class consisted of vampires and the relationship between the classes had to be at the bare minimum for the safety of everyone.  
Another wave of students pushed her back but instead of falling she felt strong arms catching her.  
The strong scent told her who it was and she felt her body tingle in response to the familiar touch.  
"Thank you Kaname-Sempai she cried out trying to escape his touch.  
His arms were firm and she knew she was caught. "Don't work too hard Yuuki." He said softly. She could see his sweet smile as she turned in his arms. A shiver passed through her body at the brush of his breath against her ears.  
Kaname watched in fascination as a strong blush crossed Yuuki's cheeks. There was no way she would remember last night but her body. A spark filled him and allowed her to pull away enjoying the feel of her sliding away.  
"All of you get out of here before I make you sorry you were ever born!" The harsh declaration had the girls screaming as they ran back to the Sun Dorms.  
Yuuki turned to the owner of the voice. A silver haired boy who's face was tight with annoyance. "Let's go Yuuki." He said grabbing her wrist and walking away. His long strides had her running to keep up.  
"Zero what is with you?" Yuuki asked as he pulled her back into a hidden part of the garden.  
He pushed her up against a brush before pulling at the bandage around her neck.  
"Zero!" She exclaimed unused to his forward behavior.  
The bandage fell to the ground as zero looked at the bite marks from the other day. Even after feeding so recently he wanted her blood. The hot liquid was a balm he couldn't ignore.  
Seeing Kuran-Kaname touching her had made the need harsher then usual and he sank his teeth into her neck. His hands wrapped around her small body, pulling her closer to him. Small hands held his shoulders and slid into his hair.  
Who was he kidding? He didn't want just her blood but the rest was not allowed. She might accept his thirst but she would never accept his feelings. Even if she did, he didn't deserve her.  
Pulling away, he tried not to think about her soft body, or the way her eyes seemed unfocused. The long trail of blood that started sliding down to her shirt entranced him. Leaning in, zero licked the trail. He would allow himself this one thing.  
When he pulled away her face was red with embarasent. "Why did you do that?" She asked unable to look in his eyes.  
"I didn't want your shirt to stain." He said simply. She seemed to accept the answer and put herself back together.  
Zero kept his back to her so she could have privacy. Maybe it had been his imagination but he could smell Kuran-kaname on her all day. Even as he fed from her the man seemed to fill his senses.  
Yuuki fumbled her buttons and adjusted her collar. At the moment zero had licked her collarbone, his face had disappeared to be replaced by Kaname-Sempai.  
She felt dirty for the brief imagination and hoped Zero hadn't noticed.  
"Yuuki,"  
She raised her head to look at zero. "Yes?"  
He stood still for a moment before continuing. "Did you open your scabs last night?" A simple question yet his body shook from the thoughts going through him.  
Yuuki tilted her head to the side. "I did wake up with a little blood caked around the wound." Her innocent answer relaxed him. He had woken up by the smell of her blood during the night. Worried he had thrown on clothes before rushing to the source.  
Upon entering the room he saw her sleeping on the small bed. The angle she had been in hadn't given him a good look at her neck but the lack of new fang marks assured him she was fine.  
He had taken a breath and the air had smelled faintly like Kuran-Kaname. Kuran hadn't bitten her, of that he was sure. But the way Yuuki had reacted made him wonder what had happened. He knew to the depths of his soul he would kill the pureblood if he ever bit Yuuki.  
The thought of Yuuki as a level E vampire was terrifying.  
"Zero?" Her soft voice broke into his thoughts as she rested a hand on his cheek. "Are you all right?"  
His eyes softened as she stood so close. She must be on her tip toes, he thought with a smile. "Yes." He said softly, covering her hand with his own. "I'm fine."  
ZEROZEROZERO  
Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed the story and yes this is a one shot sorry Zero.  
My last Vampire Knight fanfic had zero getting her and while I'm still Team Zero (I feel like such a fangirl atm...) I wanted to give Kaname a brief moment with the ever clueless Yuuki.  
Please remember to leave a review telling me what you thought. 


End file.
